eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1879 (21 December 1999)
Synopsis Dan mentions that Kathy came and Phil goes to see her but is offhand towards her. Ian begs Mel to help out in the shop because they're busy at Xmas, and she says no, because she's working in the Vic. Ian sulks, but asks Kathy to do it instead, and she agrees just to make the point to Mel that she IS prepared to put herself out to help Ian. Beppe chats to Rosa about Joe's mother's card and is worried that she will take Joe back. Sam tells Rosa she can't come for Xmas because Peggy won't have Grant or Phil so will need her there. Rosa suggests to the family that they invite Peggy and Frank, and it might help them with getting the Vic. Gianni is won over and Beppe is the only one who's not keen. Frank is shouting at Janine about her threat to get married. Peggy tells Jamie she's going to Manchester, and they can't elope. Jamie says "What elopement?" Peggy huffs and puffs and says that little minx and rushes off to have a word, in fact four choice ones to start with: "You conniving little cow.." Peggy tells her to grow up, and her father will find out what a scheming little trollop she is. However, before she has a chance, Frank has come to a major decision and refuses to hear anyone's comments before he has had his say. He tells Janine she's going to Manchester NOW and never seeing Jamie again, so she can't possibly get married. She backtracks, and says she made up the elopement - ask Peggy, but Peggy simply shrugs and Janine runs off to sulk. She leaves a note and runs away again. Frank thinks it's just a card and puts it in his pocket without opening it. Kathy tells Ian that Mel seemed more friendly with Steve than she ever is with Ian, and that he's making another mistake like Cindy. Ian asks her to look after the shop with Jamie, and Jamie isn't pleased to see her. She tells him to watch his mouth and does Phil know he speaks to her like that? Jamie says why doesn't she tell Phil: he won't listen to her after she slept with his brother and broke the family up and nearly destroyed Phil. Kathy looks slightly embarrassed. Barry is miserable about Natalie and Robbie tries to cheer him up by inviting him to E20 with Mark, Teresa, Jackie, Beppe, etc. Phil and Lisa arrive and Mark looks envious. "Sexy Santa" appears, introduced by Steve, and of course it's Sam. Beppe looks displeased. Jackie tells Beppe not to worry because Sam is besotted with him, and he replies like Gianni is with her. She says he told her he loved her, and does Beppe think she can believe it? Beppe says, "Just don't break his heart." Meanwhile Gianni is getting jealous of Beppe! Jackie can't believe it when he moans at her for talking to Beppe. Mark gets off with a blonde after Lisa tells him she's going to Phil's for Xmas after all. Frank finally opens Janine's card, and finds out it says she's run off and she's pregnant. Peggy and Ricky realise it's a lie, but Frank rushes off to find her in his usual pathetic hysterical way. Credits Main cast *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Todd Carty as Mark *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Martin Kemp as Steve *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *John Bardon as Jim *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *James Alexandrou as Martin *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes